David Colliham
| hair_color = Brown | m_diseases = None | alignment = Neutral Good | played_by = Doughboy }}"Uh, can I help you?" Early Life David "Miles" Colliham was born on the 1st of August, 1978. He originated from Newquay, England and lived there for most of his life. In the early years of his life, his parents argued constantly and at the age of 5, David's parents split up. David spent the next few years living with his father, Patrick, and never really seeing his mother. In school, David was an average to high student, and was quite interested in medicines. Years passed, and he studied hard and well, hoping to be able to go to a medical school. At the age of 15, David was incredibly interested in the study of Infectious Diseases. After studying for years on end, David was eventually accepted into a very good medical school in Padstow. David was incredibly successful in the medical school and was one of the highest in his class. Soon enough, David was qualified to be an Infectious Disease Specialist and left his home to live in Oslo, Norway, with his soon-to-be wife. David was did incredibly well where he worked, and was on a high salary. On the 5th of February, 1999, David was involved in a terrible car crash on a motorway which put him in a coma and killed his wife. The coma lasted 5 years for David and he suffered serious mental damage from it. He slowly lost his memory and contracted Alzheimer's. When he woke up and heard the news about his wife, David was completely destroyed. He decided to live alone in a village in Norway and didn't want to see the rest of the world, in case he saw any more car accidents and he remembered the incidents. The Alzheimer's and no connection to the outside world slowly made David forget about the time. Post Apocalypse David was preparing, flying and living in Greenwood, Alaska, when the outbreak occurred. David arrived in Greenwood on the 3rd of January 2014 and originally camped in the middle of the forest, before moving nearer to the river. He spent many days speaking to Viktor "Captain" Keyton and helping a child recover from losing his dad. After a month, David started walking around Greenwood Station, and speaking to the locals. Soon enough, he found out about the Modernizers and decided that he wanted to join them, remembering his past. He was accepted quite quickly and settled in, doing research for the Modernizers. He remained in the Modernizers for another month, until he was kicked out for revealing that he didn't know the date. He felt incredibly disappointed in himself, and condemned himself to living somewhere in Greenwood Forest. Of course, spending so much time on his own, living in the wild slowly turned him insane, constantly talking to himself and reassuring himself that he will survive. He soon tried to get someone to help him, but intended to murder said person and steal their loot. Eventually, Vaski showed up and David tried to murder him but instead Vaski ran away, before turning back and shooting David in the arm and shoulder with his magnum. David laid there for days on end, slowly getting himself into his tent, and feeding himself spare food. David spent another month slowly recovering, repairing himself with his first aid kit he kept with him. He eventually returned to Greenwood Station, now acting as a Doctor, helping those injured. After a few months, he joined the GWP hoping to help even more people, but left shortly after the incident involving Luke Wallace. He has slowly gained the trust of a few people, mostly from knowing them before being kicked out from the Modernizers. He considers one of his best friends to be Vor Millius, as he is one of the only people he can trust. As of the year 2015, David spends most of his time writing notes, drinking coffee, talking to people or going on walks around Greenwood. He has made a lot of new friends, such as Aaron Kelly and Kelly Royce. Category:Characters Category:Bandit